1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally a compact communication apparatus especially but not only suited to applications in the field of Social Networking but also relates to applications using RFID and NFC.
2. Related Art
Passive radio frequency identification (RFID) devices derive their energy from the electromagnetic field radiated from the reader. Because of international power transmission restrictions at the frequencies of 125 KHz and 13.56 MHz, the contactless integrated circuits are generally low voltage and low power devices. Read/Write circuits use low voltage EEPROM and low power analogue cells.
The main focus of the RFID and NFC industry has been on applications requiring one passive device, that contains no power source, and one active device that radiates an electromagnetic field sufficiently strong to generate power for the passive device to transmit some form of digital content. An active device may be for example an RFID hand-held reader which is used to read RFID tags in a warehouse; It may also be a cell-phone which is used to read passive RFID tags enabling it to automatically configure its Wifi or Bluetooth parameters, or it may be a reader built-into a bank machine, a city bus, or a secure location and used to read an individual's credentials contained in a passive RFID card or other medium.
Passive RFID tags are generally paper-thin and may be integrated into ID cards, posters, or any product that needs to be tracked in a supply-chain environment.
3. Related Patents and/or Publications
US 2003/0028797 discloses an integrated USB connector for personal token. A personal key having an inexpensive and robust integrated USB connector is disclosed. The apparatus comprises a circuit board having a processor and a plurality of conductive traces communicatively coupling the processor to a peripheral portion of the circuit board. The plurality of conductive traces includes, for example, a power trace, a ground trace, and at least two signal traces. The apparatus also comprises a first housing, having an aperture configured to accept the periphery of the circuit board therethrough, thereby presenting the plurality of conductive traces exterior to the aperture. The apparatus also comprises a shell, surrounding the plurality of conductive traces, the shell including at least one locking member interfacing with the first housing.
US 2003/0102380 discloses a memory card and a method for operating a memory card, the memory card comprising: a memory mass storage; a first data interface with a contacting interface and a high data transfer rate; a second data interface with a contact-less interface. In a preferred embodiment, a memory card controller is included for selecting a first data line from said first data interface or a second data line from said second data interface to communicate with said memory mass storage based on a criteria.
WO 00/42491 discloses an USB-Compliant Personal Key with Integral Input and Output Devices. A compact, self-contained, personal key is disclosed. The personal key comprises a USB-compliant interface releasably coupleable to a host processing device; a memory; and a processor. The processor provides the host processing device conditional access to data storable in the memory as well as the functionality required to manage files stored in the personal key and for performing computations based on the data in the files. In one embodiment, the personal key also comprises an integral user input device and an integral user output device. The input and output devices communicate with the processor by communication paths which are independent from the USB-compliant interface, and thus allow the user to communicate with the processor without manifesting any private information external to the personal key.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,399 discloses a method and a device for universal serial bus smart card traffic signaling. A method and device are disclosed for detecting successful transfers between a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port and a USB smart card and generating a signal that provides an indication of the USB transaction activity. This USB transaction activity signal is modulated according to the USB transaction activity and drives a Light Emitting Diode (LED) in a preferred embodiment of the invention. A counter internal to the USB smart card scales the transaction activity signal such that it is perceptible to the user. Because the current through the LED depends upon the USB transaction activity, the brightness of the LED varies according to the USB transaction activity. The LED may be driven from a current mirror sink or source, or a current switch sink or source.
Apart from using USB memory devices for file storage, they are also used for desktop settings, screen lock, network login & access control, log book, user authentication (storing digital signatures, certificates, key sets, finger-based biometric templates, usernames and passwords), digital content and transaction security as well as enterprise and Internet security.
A USB memory device can also be used to download emails, remotely access a PC or to open a customised browser that allows the user to surf the Web with total privacy.
Recent developments in USB flash memory drives have resulted in CDROM-like auto-run devices that automatically execute a file when the USB token is inserted into a PC. The read-only and auto-run contents are installed during the manufacturing process. Examples of auto-run contents include opening a website, running a demo application, showing a presentation, making a product pitch, providing customers with discount coupons etc.
The main focus of the flash drive industry is on high density memory (using NAND flash memory cells) and current USB key chain products from the market leaders incorporate an 8-Gigabyte flash memory chip, managed by a 32 bit micro-controller. These large capacity, personal, portable storage devices are for decentralised applications to transport confidential business documents, multimedia files, photos, music files, address book, favorite web sites, games, etc.